


Irresistible

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Charlie has an allure that Alicia just can't resist.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [HPHet](https://hphet.livejournal.com/) Mini Fest 2019.

The sun shone down through the trees of the Weasley family orchard. Its filtered light made it a little more difficult to find and catch the Snitch, but that had always been part of the fun of playing there. It had been years since Alicia had played Quidditch in the orchard with the twins, Oliver, and Lee, but it wasn't them she was focussed on right at that moment.

"Alright you lot! Mum wants you all inside now."

_Charlie_.

This was the moment she had been waiting for the entire day. Anticipation coursed through her, causing her heart to race and her breath to come faster. Charlie's dark red hair curled a tiny bit at the tips where it touched his shoulders, freckles lay scattered over every inch of exposed skin, and Alicia could make out the outlines of a couple of new tattoos on his forearms. Her hands clenched on the broom handle as she lowered herself slowly to the ground.

"Didn't know you were due home, Charlie."

Charlie's grin in response to George nearly stopped Alicia's heart. She swallowed thickly as heat began to build in her stomach. Casting her eyes down, she tried not to stumble as she reached the ground.

"Neither did I." Charlie slapped a hand down on George's back and began collecting the equipment strewn at the edge of the pitch. "Go on in. I've already eaten."

Alicia hung back, watching as Charlie greeted everyone else. The borrowed broom she held shook a little, although whether that was due to her nerves making her hands shake, or the shoddiness of the broom itself, she had no idea. Her eyes were locked on Charlie. It had been a long time since they had been together; too long, in her opinion. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when Charlie glanced up to meet her eyes.

"Catch you inside, right, Charlie? We can talk some shop?"

Alicia could have gladly strangled Oliver right there and then. Charlie broke eye contact with her and stood blinking at Oliver for a few seconds.

"Last Wasps game? Fielding's broken ankle?"

Charlie shook his head and smiled. Alicia rolled her eyes behind Oliver's back.

"Sorry, I missed it. You can catch me up inside, though. I'll be in soon."

Alicia slowed her steps even further as the two chatted. Impatience tightened her shoulders even as her stomach fluttered with excitement. It was clear that Charlie was trying to get rid of Oliver but, equally clearly, Oliver wasn't taking the hint. When Charlie's eyes met hers again, Alicia couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

"I'll meet you back inside, mate."

Charlie's eyes never left her as Oliver dumped his equipment and exited the orchard. The heat that had been building inside her spread rapidly from her stomach out to her limbs as he grinned at her.

"Charlie…"

It happened quickly, as it always did between them. Alicia dropped the broom and stepped forward, curling her fingers into the collar of the shirt Charlie wore, dragging him to her. Their lips met in a hurried kiss, tongues clashing and sliding in and over teeth. His hands were everywhere: in her hair, on her arse, and beneath her t-shirt.

"Been too long, Charlie…"

This wasn't a formal arrangement. With Alicia's hectic work schedule and Charlie's tendency to leave the country seemingly on a whim, they never would have worked out. But they both made absolutely certain that they were single when they had a chance to be together. Alicia shuddered as Charlie's rough fingers slipped down the front of her jeans.

"We'll have to make up for lost time, then."

Alicia found herself thankful that she had such a tight grip on Charlie's shirt as his fingers began to move, slowly massaging her clit through her knickers. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead on his shoulder as pleasure jolted through her.

"Yes…"

It didn't take long for her to reach down to unzip the jeans, allowing him better access. As soon as he had the room, his fingers slipped lower, dipping through her natural lubrication to rub all over her. Heat coiled tightly through her stomach, and her breaths shortened. When he managed to slip two fingers inside her, she nearly fell apart completely. With his thumb rubbing circles on her clit, and his fingers sliding in and out of her in an increasing rhythm, it was all she could do to just hold on.

"Charlie… Mmm…" Alicia's head was beginning to spin. Her knees felt weak, but Charlie slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close as his other hand kept slowly working her. Tilting her head back, she blinked a few times before her eyes could focus. "Kiss me."

The heat swirling through her began to focus. Her thighs began to shake and her toes curled as she neared completion. Charlie's tongue dipped into her mouth, exploring her teeth. She nearly bit down when she finally tipped over the edge, only just resisting as waves of pleasure crashed through her again and again. She felt herself being lowered to the ground, and the protection and contraception charms washing over her.

"Charlie…"

Alicia blinked up at him, watching as he slipped the two fingers that had been inside her into his mouth and sucked. A combination of surprise and muted lust shot through her when he grinned. An aftershock rocked through her body, causing her to shiver.

"Come here."

Unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans down to his ankles, Charlie obeyed. Wriggling, Alicia managed to get her own jeans off to the point of them hanging off one foot. He was hot and heavy as he lay on top of her, the familiar scent of him sending another jolt through her.

"It's good to be home."

It was the last thing Charlie managed to say as he slipped easily inside her. Alicia's legs fell apart, her jeans flapping uselessly as she wrapped her ankles behind his back. Supporting his weight on his knees and elbows, he began to thrust.

"Ohh, I…"

As overstimulated as she already was, Alicia expected to not be able to reach orgasm again. Charlie, as always, managed to surprise her. There had always been something about him; something indefinable. It was something that Alicia had never been able to work out, but it made him absolutely irresistible. Throwing her head back, she exposed her throat to his teeth.

She would have hickeys to heal before they could go back to the Burrow, she knew, but it was worth it. Charlie bit and nipped his way from beneath her ear, along her jaw, straight to her mouth. The musky scent and taste of herself on his tongue had faded a little, but she could still make it out. Gripping his shoulders, she pressed into him, giving back as much as she could as his hips began to stutter.

"Come… Come for me…"

Their breath mingled as Charlie rested his forehead on hers. Alicia's stomach muscles tightened. She was close again, so close. It wasn't until he moved a hand to squeeze one of her tits that anything happened, however. With his hand pressing into her hard nipple, the fabric of her bra rubbed against it, adding just that little bit of extra pleasure needed for her to come a second time. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Another few frantic thrusts and Charlie froze above her, groaning his release. He collapsed to the side, saving her from being crushed beneath him.

"I… I…"

His voice was rough and completely breathless. Alicia grinned.

"It's good to have you back."


End file.
